Around the Corner
by the-bleak-december
Summary: Amelia Walsh has always been the more level-headed of the Walsh siblings; she knows how to tame his flaring temper better than anyone else. When a comrade of her brothers comes along, a certain fellow who has held the key to her heart since God knows when, will she become too preoccupied by the reawakened butterflies in her stomach to tend to her brother's temper?
1. Bipolar Tendencies

A campsite. A permanent campsite set in an imperfect world where the dead are alive and walk around. Amelia Walsh never would have thought that she would be living in a Night of the Living Dead-esque world. Nobody could; the thought was unfathomable to the woman. To her it was so surreal. The very concept that the undead were in existence and walking around (that very attribute gave them their name at the campsite - walkers) was quite a hard thing to wrap your mind around. Death wasn't the end. It was a lie. The belief that had been accepted as fact for many a century was an utter lie. Some form of life commenced after you were bitten by one of those freaks. To Amelia, the concept of the living dead was definitely, 100%, perfectly petrifying.

She was eternally thankful that she had her brother near her. He had saved her on the first day of the walkerpocalypse; one of the things had grabbed her arm and was about to chow down on her when Shane, her brother, shot its head. Amelia knows that without his help, she would be dead at that moment. Amelia was eternally grateful for her brother and how he had saved her life. She knew that she needed to repay him eventually.

Dale and Jim were now standing over by the RV, inspecting it. Amelia wasn't a mechanic by any means, so she just occasionally asked how it was going. They just said that it was going pretty well and went back to conversing about the hose that was giving them problems. They knew by now never to let Amelia near a car unless it would be to either drive it. She had little car knowledge except for the driving basics.

Feet away from where Dale and Jim were talking, Amy was pacing back and forth in worry. Probably about her sister, Amelia guessed in her mind. The older woman felt for her, she did. Andrea always wanted to impress everyone with brute strength. The woman already impressed Amelia with her mental strength. She seemed like she could handle anything, so this was nothing. Hopefully.

"It's late, they should've been back by now." Amy chattered to herself nervously.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale said calmingly. Inside, however, Amelia knew he was worried about Andrea, too. Dale, Amy and Andrea were like a little tight-knit family, Dale being like the girls' father.

The youngest Walsh was stuck to doing laundry with Lori, with Shane teaching Carl how to tie a knot right in front of us.

"And… 3, 2, 1, pull!" Shane instructed to her surrogate nephew, who failed the task.

"Yeah," Shane chuckled, "start it over."

Amelia smiled as the two boys had a moment of bonding. Shane was like an uncle to Carl. I looked over at Lori, whose eyes met hers. She moved closer to Lori and whispered, "It's nice that Carl has a male figure in his life, now that Rick…" Her voice trailed off as she alluded to Rick getting shot. The kid had taken it hard. So had Amelia. She had visited him every single day in hopes that he would eventually wake up and life would drum on as it normally did. Unfortunately, once the apocalypse occurred, all hope of that had ceased to exist.

"Make your P, other way. Round your finger. Just tie it like around your finger." Amelia overheard Shane correcting Carl.

"Yes, but it would be nice if Rick was still alive. Even though we weren't together, I still cared. It's sad…" Lori's voice trailed off. Amelia nodded solemnly, rubbing Lori's back. "I know. I miss him. He was always a great man…" Their conversation was halted by a voice over the C.B.

"Hello, base camp. Can anybody else hear me?" The voice said.

Everyone ran towards it. Amelia Walsh stood next to her brother.

"Base camp, this is T-Dog. Can anybody hear me?" The voice sounded familiar to Amelia, but she couldn't pinpoint whose it was.

Dale picked up the C.B. since he was nearest it.

"Hello, hello. Reception's bad on this end. Repeat, repeat." Dale said quickly into the C.B.

"Shane, is that you?" T-Dog questioned to Dale. Amelia cocked an eyebrow, thinking that Dale's voice didn't sound a bit like Shane's southern drawl.

"Is that them?" Lori questioned to us.

Dale held a finger up as he tried listening to the voice, which wasn't coming through clearly. The reception was shaky as it always was. Amelia looked at Lori and nodded. All that could have been heard was "trapped at a department store." Amelia pursed her lips.

"They say they're trapped?" Shane asked. His sister nodded, not even knowing if he could see her. The woman's eyes were glued to Dale and the C.B. like if she looked hard enough, something magical could happen.

"Geeks all over the place, hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded." T-Dog said.

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale quickly stammered. "They're surrounded by walkers." Amelia repeated for him. Even she could hear that. Maybe it was because the situation was surreal that he thought it couldn't be real. Maybe it was because some of the people whose company she really enjoyed were out there. Maybe it was because Glenn, the young man who she always took watch with, was out there and she hated keeping watch alone and he let her take secret, short naps.

The radio crackled just as a thunderous sound rolled in.

"He said the department store." Lori thought aloud.

"I heard it, too." Dale agreed. My eyes moved to Shane.

"Shane-" Amelia started, but her brother's booming voice cut her off.

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group, y'all know that." Shane said in his "cop-voice". If there was one thing Amelia could get rid of, it would be his damn cop voice. To Amelia, his "cop-voice" was when he sounded bossy and a bit holier-than-thou, which was often. So, his cop voice seeped into a conversation regularly.

"So we're just going to leave her there?" Amy questioned, obviously angered at Shane and how he decided to handle the situation.

"Amy, I know this is _not_ easy…" Shane said as gently as he could, but Amy cut him off.

"She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us." Amy defended her sister's actions.

"I know. She knew the risks, right? She's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothin' we can do." Shane cop-voiced.

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch." Amy spat, running off in a huff.

Amelia looked at Shane, who gave her a nod.

"Amy!" Amelia called out to the girl, running after her.

"C'mon. It's alright, bud," the younger Walsh heard Shane say to Carl.

Amelia went into the RV, where Amy was sitting, anger radiating from every pore in her body. The woman sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Amy…" she started, but she cut me off.

"Who does he think he is, huh? Saying that my sister has to die because he doesn't want to send out any people to help them? They're risking their asses for our survival, the least they deserve is a little god damn HELP when they need it!" Amy seethed. "I'll be damned if I let him win. I'm going after them." Amy stood up, but Amelia yanked her arm, pulling her down into her seat.

"And what good would that do? You going there alone?" the woman said through gritted teeth. "You'd surely die out there. And besides, would Andrea want you dying out there? No. She'd want you to stay here and sit tight until they surely return." It was false hope, yes, but if it meant that she didn't do anything rash, Amelia Walsh was willing to dish it out.

"You really think that?" Amy questioned, her anger lessened, but still present.

Amelia nodded my head. "Yes, I do."

She sighed. "I guess it would do little good. What good would I do out there alone?"

The older chuckled before saying, "None whatsoever."

She punched her arm playfully. "Hey!"

"I was just acquiescing." Amelia flung her hands up in mock surrender.

The two girls both laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you to cooling off a bit more. I don't trust your bipolar tendencies." Amelia said, standing up from her seat next to the angry young woman.

"I'm not bipolar!" The blonde whined.

"Oh ho ho, I beg to differ," Amelia started, "You go from wanting to Hulk smash the place to giggling like a schoolgirl. I do believe you have some bipolar tendencies."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't mean I'm bipolar."

"It does mean you have some bipolar tendencies hiding within you, which is what I just said. Therefore, I win." Amelia stated, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Whatever." The childishness was easily traceable in her voice.

"Bye-bye, Bipolar." The woman walked down the stairs of the RV.

"Shut up!" Amy shouted after her. She just chuckled.

Dale looked down at my smile. "Is Amy okay?"

Amelia smiled, "Yep, just a bit bipolar, but she'll be just fine."

Dale smiled, thanked Amelia and then went back to talking to Jim about some trivial things that she didn't quite understand. She then glanced over to Shane and Lori who were exchanging flirtatious glances with each other. "Jesus, Shane. Keep it in your pants," she muttered to herself. She loved her brother to bits, but he could never seem to keep his libido in check. He was the reason why she had lost so many girl friends in high school; even after her telling them that he would "love 'em and leave 'em" as she bluntly put it, they ignored her and then, bam. He loved them and left them.

She hoped it wasn't the same in Lori's case; but the way that Shane glanced at Lori whenever she wasn't looking, she saw something different in his eyes. Something she hadn't ever seen before. Was it... love? She didn't quite know if that word was in his vocabulary, but if it had managed to creep its way into his life, well, she'd be nothing but happy and supportive of him. Amelia smirked at her brother, crawling into her tent and picked up her copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, opening up to Chapter 1 for the billionth time.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Well, this is the first chapter of my second FanFiction. The first one I deleted because I couldn't quite move on with the story, but rest assured it won't happen with this one; I have a few chapters in the future written! So, I hope you like it. Feel free to comment on it, suggest some things I could do to better my writing, whatever! I'm all ears! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hannah  
**


	2. He's Alive

Around the camp, Jim was hanging some cans around the perimeter so they can hear walkers if they managed to meander up to the camp. Amy paced near the RV, worrying aloud about her sister's wellbeing. Two siblings were arguing over a doll the boy stole. The mother yelled at them in Spanish. Lori Grimes gave her son, Carl, a haircut while Shane sat near them, cleaning his gun. In a nearby tent, Amelia was still speeding through the book, _To Kill a Mockingbird. _It held a special place in her heart. Being one of the first books she ever picked up and had her mother read her, she didn't understand what half of the words meant until she was older. She remembered reading that book nearly every single day, digesting the words thoroughly and reacting as if it was the first time she had ever read it. Her brother never understood why she was so into reading. She told him that it kept the mind active and it also helped out with vocabulary skills. He had told her that if she liked reading so much, then she could manage to read To Kill a Mockingbird once more and write an essay on who the bravest or most cowardly character or characters were. So, in less than three hours, she had pumped out a four-and-a-half page paper on why Mayella Ewell and Bob Ewell "personified the true spirit of cowardice throughout the whole of the novel."

Shane had meant that question in a rhetorical sense, but if it got him out of writing a paper, then so be it.

Upon the close of Chapter 21, when the African Americans respected Atticus Finch by standing up when he walked by, Amelia closed the book, being extremely careful as to not tear the pages, and emerged from the tent.

"No, he's right. Eww," she heard Lori say to Shane.

Amelia cocked her head. "Do I even want to know what conversation I walked into?" She bumped fists with Carl as she took a seat on the ground near him, her legs crossing Indian style.

"Frog's legs, 'Melia. Good ol' Cajun-style frog legs."

Amelia gagged at the mention of the slimy creatures. Frogs and Amelia Walsh did not get along well, and Shane knew full well of that. His smirk made her want to punch his throat, but she restrained, giving him a disgusted, annoyed glance. "They're right, Shane. Eww."

Shane scoffed at the women and their disgust towards the amphibious delicacy. "When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, ladies. I can see it now… 'Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?'"

Lori and Amelia smirked at each other, "Yeah, I doubt that."

"You're loco, bro."

Shane chuckled at the women, his attention turning to Carl. He said, "Don't listen to them, man. You and me, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs."

"I would rather eat Miss Piggy," Lori said, "yes, that came out wrong."

The Walshes both couldn't contain their laughter. Their senses of humor were always akin to each other.

"Heroes, son, spoken of in song and legend. You and me, Shane and Carl."

Carl and Shane laughed with each other. Just as Amelia was about to make a remark that nobody would write a song about them and how there already was a song about frogs legs, Frogs Legs Rag to be exact, their conversation was interrupted with the beeping of a horn. It sounded like a siren of sorts. Everyone seemingly heard it. Amelia and Shane shared a look.

_"The hell is that?" _she mouthed to her brother who shrugged, his eyes zooming back to Dale, who had his binoculars in his hands. The four of them stood up and started walking over to Dale's RV.

"Hey, Dale, can you see what that is," a man said.

"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane called up to Dale.

"I can't tell yet," he responded.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy questioned hastily, still understandably worried about her sister's well being.

"I'll be damned," Dale said after a moment of staring through the binoculars.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"A stolen car is my guess." The old man replied. After he said that, a red Dodge Challenger sped up the mountain, its alarm blaring. Ears were covered all around. The driver's side door opened and out stepped Glenn, the Korean pizza boy Amelia had stricken up an alliance of sorts with. They weren't chummy, but they had some good conversations whilst keeping watch together.

"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled at Glenn.

"I don't know how!" Glenn shouted with a shrug.

"Pop the hood, please. Pop the damn hood, please." Shane asked through gritted teeth.

"My sister Andrea…" Amy started, before Shane talked over her.

"Pop the damn hood!" Shane said.

It was a battle of the voices as Shane asked for the hood to be popped and Amy asked about her sister's welfare. Amelia's long, thin fingers pressed against her temples, desperately trying to be rid of the headache that commenced from the shouting and the car alarm which still wasn't turned off.

"Turn the DAMN thing off, would you?" Amelia shouted over both of them, her patience with the situation thinning as the seconds ticked by.

Glenn stammered, "What? Okay okay. Yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah!"

"Is she okay? Is she all right?" Amy pressed on once more.

The Asian popped the hood so Shane could disconnect the battery to turn the alarm off. Once the deed was done, Amelia sighed in relief.

"Thank God…" she muttered to Lori. The other woman nodded her head in agreement.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Glenn replied to Amy.

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes!" Glenn said, exasperated with the whole situation. He had been getting yelled at this whole time. He just wanted a break from the shouting.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy further pressed.

Glenn sighed, "Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is," the young man paused for a second, "well, Merle not so much."

Shane rested his hands on the hood of the Challenger, his palms pressed down in an attempt to quell his anger. As Amelia was about to speak, wondering about one of her least favorite hicks, Shane said, "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?" His voice reeked of irritation. Amelia stared at him as if her gaze would calm him down.

"I think we're okay," Dale mused aloud, earning a sigh from Shane. The weight in Amelia's legs shifted from her right leg to her left leg. She was pretty anxious that Shane would do something rash, like all-out slap someone silly. So, she kept herself on her toes, on the high alert for Shane to Hulk smash someone's brains.

"You call being stupid okay?" Shane questioned.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source," if looks could kill, Dale would've been dead from the look Shane gave him at that moment, "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Sorry…" Glenn trailed off, "got a cool car." Amelia snorted. They couldn't deny that; the bright red Dodge Challenger was a beauty.

The group saw the truck arrive, hopefully with the other survivors in tow.

The first person to exit the truck was the woman on Amy's mind forever, her sister, Andrea. Their eyes were both tearing up. Amelia moved over so she was next to Shane.

"Amy!"

"Andrea!"

The sisters ran into each others arms and embraced, muttering, "oh's" and "oh God's" over and over again. Amelia bumped Shane with her hip.

"If I was in Andrea's position and you were in Amy's, would you hug me like that?" she jested, trying to get him out of his irritated stupor. To further attempt to humor him, she widened her eyes and pouted her lips. Shane just smirked and shook his head back and forth, bringing her into a hug.

Up next, Morales got out of the truck and his wife and children ran up to him. It was a very happy family reunion for the Hispanic family. Amelia looked over at Carl, who was still sad and she could see that he longed desperately for his father to come. Shane looked at him, too. Amelia patted his arm as Lori knelt down in front of her son, her hands on his shoulders, and she talked to him in a low voice. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Amelia and Shane felt so sad for the poor kid.

After Dale and Morales exchanged a happy reunion, Shane asked the question that was looming on his mind since the truck pulled up.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?"

Glenn was the one to reply: "New guy… he got us out."

"New guy?" Amelia questioned. Jesus Lord, she thought, another mouth to feed. How great was that?

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales motioned for the mystery man of the hour to exit from the truck.

"The guy's a cop like you, Shane."

And then the face Amelia wanted to see the most yet expected to see the least came into view.

Rick mother fucking Grimes.

She felt her jaw drop and her heart start pounding in her chest. He was standing right there, his blue eyes full of life, yet he was in the hospital in a goddamn coma. She moved her right hand to her left arm to pinch herself. After a quick pinch, she did not wake up from her supposed dream. It was real. One hundred percent real. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage and if it pounded any harder, it would escape and spill onto the ground. He was there. Right in front of her. Alive. Breathing. Not wanting to eat her brains as an entrée. She found herself staring at his face, a face she thought she'd never see again, still in utter disbelief of the events unfolding in front of her. Her breath was caught in her throat, her hands shaking at her sides. _Holy shit_, she thought to herself, _he's alive after all_.

She wanted desperately to hug him, but she refrained, for his son was wrapped in his arms. She saw tears roll down and stain his cheeks. He looked at Lori, whose face was still clearly drawn with shock. Shane, too, was surprised to see Rick. Extremely surprised. He flashed a smile as Lori looked at him from where she stood. Rick smiled at him, still holding his son in his arms, and Shane smiled back. Rick's eyes then went to Amelia, who was already flashing him a million dollar smile. After Rick released Carl from his grip, he made his way over to his childhood friends, giving Shane a "bro-hug" as Amelia called it; it was basically a masculine version of a hug.

"Great to have ya back, Rick," Shane said in the midst of their hug.

"Great to be back, Shane," Rick replied to his best friend since childhood.

After the "bro-hug," he stepped over to Amelia and she smirked. "Saving the best for last, eh, Grimes?"

The man chuckled, smiled at her and brought her into a two-armed hug. She let her smirk grow into a full-on smile as she reciprocated the hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Rick Grimes."

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 2 and the entrance of Rick! I hope you like it. Keep those favorites, reviews and follows coming my way! I love the positive feedback I'm getting. It makes writing feel much easier for me to do since I know other people like it! I really appreciate every single person who takes time out of their day to read this. I love you all, and I hope to have another chapter out shortly for you guys!**

**Hannah**


	3. The Fireside Chat

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion… all those things but… disoriented comes closest."

It was later at night and, after Amelia took the liberty of introducing him to everyone in the group (sans a little redneck who had been out on a hunt the whole day and didn't return to the camp), Rick was regaling to the group the story of how he woke up from his coma and shoved into the nightmarish world of reality. Amelia, sitting beside him, was enraptured in his story. She knew in that moment that she would never underestimate the power of Rick Grimes to get something done.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short," Dale said aloud, causing Amelia to nod in agreement.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever," Rick continued.

"Mom said you died," Carl said to his father, who he sat next to on the other side of him. Rick paused for a moment before saying, "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

Lori looked at her ex-husband and chimed in, "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell," Rick told the mother of his son, "and from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." This only caused Lori to nod.

From his spot across from Rick, Shane agreed. "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Amelia nodded, thinking of all they had gone through in order to get to the quarry that they now called a home. It was hell, but they had done it and thrived as much as they could in the post-apocalyptic world.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick expressed his thanks to Shane for saving his son and his ex. He honestly was extremely grateful to his friend; if he hadn't saved Carl, he would probably have been dead in that moment. Rick did not want to think about that at all.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Amelia smiled at the elder man and nodded at the truth at his words. Sometimes, they just could not be used to describe a situation accurately. The amount of times Amelia hadn't been able to describe a situation that well. She had to use words that didn't quite accurately express her feelings. In those times, she had felt like inventing words that meant exactly what she wanted them to mean.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane questioned Ed Peletier, one of the vilest men ever to grace the earth in Amelia's opinion, after he added another log to his fire. The fact that he got a fire to himself made Amelia fuming. The fact that he was placing the group in danger by adding another log to the fire made Amelia want to punch his face.

"It's cold, man," Ed defended himself merely using those words. Amelia felt like getting up and slapping his face. She looked over at Shane and rolled her eyes. She didn't care if Jack Frost was ice-skating on the lake and eating snow cones; the fires weren't to be tall flames. They were only to be low embers. He was compromising the safety of her family, friends and herself. She couldn't stand it.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Amelia applauded Shane for not going over there and bitch slapping the shit out of Ed, just as she wanted to. She knew that if she wanted to slap him, Shane surely wanted to, as well. He had more of a temper than she did, so if she was reacting with thoughts as violent as hers were, then she was sure Shane wanted to act on his violent thoughts that she was sure were gracing his brain.

As Shane tried to talk some sense into the abusive man, Amelia looked at Rick.

"If there was a problem child amongst us, it would be him. Or the Dixons," she told him.

"The Dixons?" Rick questioned.

"You've met the ray of sunshine Merle, right?" Rick smirked at her description of the redneck and nodded. "Well, he's Merle Dixon. He has an equally as charming brother who basically is his little bitch, following and obeying his brother's every word. They've also been acting quite suspicious. I've voiced my concerns to my brother, but Shane told me not to worry. I'd keep my eye out on him." Rick had listened to Amelia's description of Daryl and nodded. He knew that she had some worrywart tendencies, but she had a good gut; it was pretty right most of the time. Sure, she was wrong at times (who wasn't really?) but she was a good judge of character 85% of the time.

Shane, after dealing with the Peletier problem, rejoined the group.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Amelia nodded at the older man. Once again, he took the words right out of her mouth and vocalized them.

"He's going to be a very angry redneck when he finds out his brother was left in Atlanta. Someone's going to have to gently give him the news," she said, emphasizing the word gently. Maybe if the blow was softened, he wouldn't flip his shit as hard as Amelia projected.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog said. Amelia mentally rejected that notion because the Dixons had a penchant for making racist remarks like they were nothing. Filters were foreign things to the brothers.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said. Once again, Amelia rejected that idea in her head. He was the new guy and Dixon didn't quite know him. That wouldn't go over well; Amelia was mentally thinking two words: murder attempt.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Amelia looked at Glenn and nodded, saying, "You know how the Dixons love them some racist remarks. T-Dog," she said, her eyes looking at the African American man, "if you are the one to tell Daryl, he'll throw a shit fit and call you some very degrading remarks."

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." Amelia admired his bravery and willingness to take full blame for the whole rooftop fiasco. It was quite noble of him, if you asked Amelia.

"We could lie," Amy said. Amelia wanted to tell her that the idea she had just presented was one of the most stupid ideas ever, but Andrea cut off her thoughts.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed," she turned to Rick, "you did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Amelia agreed wholeheartedly with that statement. If Merle got left behind, he had nobody to blame but himself. She didn't know the whole story, but Merle must have done something incredibly brainless to have gotten himself into a predicament like that.

"And _that's_ what we tell Daryl?" Dale couldn't help but question what Andrea had said. He wouldn't have a positive reaction to that statement. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it," T-Dog stated.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea questioned.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog promptly left the discussion and went to his tent.

"What I personally don't understand is why are we making Daryl out to be a bigger threat that he is. He's not Hannibal Lecter, for Christ's sake. He won't eat us. The worst he'll do is threaten us with a squirrel corpse. Hell, if you all don't want to tell him, I'll tell him," she said, adding, "I would take great enjoyment in telling him, too."

"Amelia, you weren't there. You don't know the whole story," Andrea said to her with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"I could get the story out of someone. Not quite that big of a dilemma to solve," she said, her eyes looking to Rick. She knew she could get the whole story out of him some time in the near future.

Besides, she really wanted to see the look on the baby Dixon's face when he found out that his master had been deemed missing. It was something she looked forward to immensely.

* * *

**Well, I finally got around to updating! Sorry for the wait; life got ahead of me. I hope to update at least once a week, maybe twice if my school load isn't heavy!**

**Next chapter will be focused solely on Rick and Amelia interaction! I'm very excited! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry once more for the wait!**

**Hannah**


End file.
